Nurse Abby
by HelenL
Summary: To reiterate, this isn't my fic- I'm posting it for a friend. Someone close to Abby gets sick and she gets to play Nurse for awhile. It was the best title we could come up with... R&R!
1. Worrying

**A/N:** This is my first GAbbs story. So thanks to Jennifer Paris Morgan for helping me and for betaing this thing!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own NCIS, they belong to DPB and CBS.

**Jenni's Note:** Okay, so I know I've promised no more fics until I get some to read, but my friend (whose name is Jen) doesn't have an account, so I'm posting this for her. All I did was beta- and probably not very well. All mistakes are MINE, not Jen's, okay? LOve you all! -Jenni

Abby Sciuto was working on a blood analysis for her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, when Special Agent Caitlin Todd, her best friend, came into her lab.

"Hey Abby! Gibbs wants that Blood Analysis pronto."

Abby smirked. "Well, you can tell our boss that my fingers are working over time and he definitely doesn't pay me enough."

Kate smiled and lingered in the lab. That was Abby, always telling Kate to tell Gibbs things that would get her into trouble. But if Abby simply told him that herself, there would be absolutely nothing wrong.

"Kate, you _do_ know that they have this absolutely amazing invention called the telephone and I can use it to call you. When I'm done, okay?"

Kate shrugged. "Okay, so the truth is that Gibbs is in a sour mood."

Abby smiled. "When is he not?"

Okay, Abby did have a point there. She grinned at her friend's comment, which was another of those things that only Abby would get away with. "Yeah, okay, you have a point, as usual. But today is really bad! And he doesn't look so hot either."

Abby looked up worriedly then forced herself to calm down. "There is a flu bug going around." She amazed herself with how calm she really did sound. Inside though, she was panicking. Gibbs hadn't been snappy earlier! And he had looked plenty hot enough to her…

Kate was surprised that the lab tech knew about such trivial things as flu bugs.

Abby grinned, knowing exactly what Kate was thinking. "Hey," she shrugged, "I watch the news."

Kate smiled. That was Abby for you- always one step ahead and full of surprises. "Okay then, I'll go and see if I can't save Tony from the incessant yelling." And with that, Kate left.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Abby stepped off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen. She heard Gibbs yelling at McGee and winced. This was _not_ going to be easy, of that she was certain. Of course, one could easily argue that _nothing _was easy with Gibbs.

"Okay Gibbs, I've got your Blood Analysis." She pulled the printed page out of her pocket with a smile and handed it to him. "Here you go Boss-man!" She made an attempt to sound like her normal, cheerful self. Still, she couldn't help but notice that his face was incredibly pale. She refused to let herself panic- for now.

He grinned at her. "Thanks Abbs."

Abby smiled in spite of herself. "Gibbs, are you feeling okay?" He glared at her and nodded.

Yeah, that was what she thought… But she shrugged. "Okay. See you later then." Abby walked away and into the elevator, intent on heading to the morgue to see Ducky.

The only person who knew of her and Gibbs' relationship was Ducky. When she entered the Morgue she saw Ducky working on a blood culture.

"Hey Duck-man! Can I ask you question?"

Ducky looked up at Abby. "I don't know that I'll be much help, but you're welcome to ask my dear."

Abby smiled. She loved Ducky and his quirky pet names for all of them. "Have you seen Gibbs this morning?"

Ducky thought for a moment before answering. "No I don't believe that I have. Why, is something wrong?"

Abby shrugged. "Kate said he was grouchy, but Gibbs is always grouchy. Still, I decided to go up and see him, just to be sure. He looks pretty pale Duck. And we didn't go out last night. He wanted to work on his boat."

Ducky thought for a minute. "I'll see what I can do, alright? And please don't worry my dear; I'm sure it's just a cold or something."

Abby smiled. "Thanks Ducky." She was incredibly grateful that they had a doctor in the building just the same. With one last look back at the doctor, she left the Autopsy Suite.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Ducky walked up to the bullpen and saw Gibbs sitting at his desk. Indeed Abby had been right. He did look pale... too pale, just as she had assumed. Ducky walked over to Gibbs' desk and looked at him.

"Anything wrong Duck?"

Ducky just shrugged. "You tell me Jethro."

Gibbs looked confused. "Ducky, what are you talking about?"

Ducky looked to see Tony and Kate were watching off and on. Well, according to Abby he wasn't going to appreciate this conversation either way, but Ducky knew Gibbs well enough to know that this was not a conversation he should have with Gibbs in front of his subordinates. "Would you care to share lunch with me?"

Gibbs shrugged and gave Ducky an odd look. Still, Ducky was his friend and would invariably have a good enough reason. "Sure Duck."

Ducky smiled at him and nodded. "Come down to the morgue when you get hungry." Ducky turned and headed off to the elevator.


	2. Watching

**A/N:** Thanks to Jennifer Paris Morgan for posting this. Without her, I would not have been able to...

**Jenni's Note:** Okay, so I tweaked this quite a bit… I had permission though! So yeah… I have to say I love this story, just so all of you know… **RR** for her please? Or if not for her, then for me… Anyways, enough of my babbling, eh?

Ducky had gotten Gibbs to eat lunch with him at 12:30. Gibbs came in and found Ducky looking over a dead body. The skin was peeled back from the rest of the body and Ducky was staring at the contents intently. When he saw it, his normally strong stomach started to churn and threatened to send all of his breakfast, which had consisted of 6 cups of coffee, spewing all over the sparkling clean linoleum floors.

"Ducky; what's the sudden urge to have lunch"

Ducky looked up at his friend. "Jethro, are you feeling alright"

Gibbs looked at the pathologist with a confused look. "Not you too…" He sighed exasperatedly.

Ducky smiled at his friend and said nothing.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Ducky, I feel fine. And I would appreciate it if you would kindly tell Abby that, as apparently she refuses to listen to me."

Ducky looked Gibbs over thoroughly from a doctor's eye. "Jethro," he began. "Abigail is just worried about you. And so is Caitlin, for that matter."

Gibbs made a face. "Well then let them both know that I am fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Ducky nodded.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Ducky walked into Abby's lab where he found her working on a blood culture. When she looked up at him she gave him an incredibly worried look.

"Well"

He shrugged. "He told me that he's fine my dear. However I did notice that he is exceedingly pale, as you pointed out."

Abby nodded, still not entirely convinced. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ducky's opinion, but something told her that Gibbs had played him- and her, for that matter.

Just then the elevator dinged and announced someone coming. They both turned to see Kate, Tony and Gibbs step off the elevator.

"Abby tell please tell me that you have something for us" Kate begged.

Abby smirked at her. "Aw, poor Kate… Are the guys giving you a hard time"

Kate nodded, a mock puppy look on her face. Kate cast a glance at Ducky and frowned slightly.

"Ducky, are you bugging Abby again" asked Tony teasingly.

Abby glared at him. She was always incredibly over-protective of Ducky, but as she knew the real reason he was down here, she wasn't about to let Tony mock him. "Very funny DiNozzo." Her voice was incredibly lacking in even the slightest signs of amusement. "Actually, _Ducky_ was consulting me on something." She turned to her mentor- who also served as her father figure the majority of the time. "I'll get right on it Ducky."

With that the Pathologist left the lab.

**END OF SHIFT**

Abby shut down her computer and went up to the bullpen, fully intent upon checking that Gibbs was doing okay. She got there only to find his desk empty. She noticed that Tony was sitting at his own desk, typing vigorously on the computer.

"Tony, where's the Boss-man"

He pointed distractedly towards the men's room.

She nodded, almost to herself. Then, as if only just remembering that he was there, she turned back to Tony. "Did he seem okay"

Tony looked at her. "If you mean other that seeming moodier- a lot moodier- then yeah, he's absolutely wonderful Abby."

Just then he saw Gibbs come down the stairs.

"Of course, don't know why you're asking me, ask him yourself…" He indicated the stairs with a nod of his head and she turned slightly.

Before Abby could even open her mouth, Gibbs was already barking at poor Tony. "Hey, are your reports done"

Tony nodded, almost fearfully.

"Good, then get out of here."

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He gathered his bag and jacket into his arms with record speed, bidding them a very hasty farewell.

Gibbs looked at Abby and smiled slightly. "Ready to leave Abbs"

She nodded, not turning around. She watched him walking towards the elevator.

He turned and frowned at her. "Hey Abbs, you coming or are you just going to sleep here?"

His voice, though a little shaky, brought her out of her quiet reverie. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'm coming." She ran to catch up with him, but not before finishing her thoughts. He was walking sluggishly. And now, more than ever, she wanted to know why.


End file.
